1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to reducing the resonance of a loudspeaker, and more particularly, to reducing the resonance of a loudspeaker by using a physical model derived from a software simulated loudspeaker.
2. Description of Related Art
Loudspeakers generally are electro-acoustic transducers that convert electrical signals into sounds loud enough to be heard at a distance.
Due to the popularity of flat-screen televisions, the thinner display panels become, the thinner loudspeakers become.
In order to make loudspeakers thinner, it is necessary to change the size of permanent magnets and the shape of cones of the loudspeakers. The size of the permanent magnets affects the intensity of magnetic forces and the range of movement of voice coils. A narrow range of movement of the voice coils deteriorates generation performance of low frequencies. Loudspeaker cones are not generally curved in order to effectively generate sound waves according to the range of movement of the voice coils. However, the thinner the loudspeakers become, the shorter the loudspeaker cones become. In this case, since moving directions of the voice coils are not supported, remaining vibration occurs in loudspeaker cones according to the movement of voice coils. The remaining vibration gets stronger in resonance frequencies of loudspeakers and adversely affects sound quality.
Related art methods of improving the material and shape of loudspeaker cones have been used to reduce remaining vibration. However, such related art methods increase manufacturing costs and result in generation of thick loudspeakers.